


“Dammit, now all I can think about is you licking my cock like that damn ice cream.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Bets, these two are at the verge of either fucking or killing each other and it just went to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: And to think it all started with that damn ice cream cone.
Relationships: Akaba Ray/Zarc
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	“Dammit, now all I can think about is you licking my cock like that damn ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Promises to do one smut fic a day for July*  
> *Fourth of July hits and spends most of the day with family*  
> Welp, better do that quick.  
> *power outage at house*  
> The fuc-

They were sitting in an apartment, the two who are both of this world and not, the two who know all that happened before and were responsible for so much destruction (well, at least Ray thinks so, she personally took every soul taken as her own fault, as if she told her psycho dad that he should go through with his batshit insane plan), eating ice cream because it was hot out and neither of them wanted to turn on the air conditioning.

It was simple at first. He got some cup, but miss prissy wanted a cone, as if she was too good for a god-damn bowl. He tried to say that they didn’t have any, but she brought out the cones, because she was the one who got groceries this week and she got herself some fucking cone. Fine, if that’s how she wants to play, then _he_ was going to get a cone as well.

So here they were, eating cone in the fucking summer, because neither of them wants all the attention their actions gave them, and they certainly didn’t want to share the same fucking place as any of their counterparts from the slap-job splitting Ray did. For fuck’s sake, even if her dependent dad didn’t decide his little girl was worth more that the rest of reality, they would have collapsed on themselves. (He also noticed how many of the duelist were from a bygone era of dueling history. He almost expected to see Jonouchi or Kaiba in one of the universes she slap-dashed together.)

And then he noticed _how_ she was eating the ice cream. Short licks on the part where the ice cream was melting off, a few long strokes once she knew she could do so and not have the creamy treat get all over her hands, and then she puts the tip in her mouth, leaving just enough on there that he can still see a semblance of the lump in the tri-tone mess. And it was getting to him. Bad.

“Dammit, now all it can thing about is you licking my cock like that damn ice cream.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide for a moment, before an idea wormed it’s way into her head and she gave him a mischievous grin.

“What if we turned it into a bet?” she asked, and his brain broke for a moment.

“The fuck are you on about?”

She chuckled, like some kind of supervillain that knows that they’re going to get away with something.

“Well, since you’re soooo _excited_ just from me eating a cone, and since there’s nothing else to do right now,” not technically true but continue, “I propose that we have a little contest, to see which of us is more _skilled_ , if you get my drift?” she offered, her violet eyes dancing in amusement as she waited for his answer.

Fuck. If the bald asshole thought his kid was some innocent angel, this proves just how oblivious he is.

Shit, should he do it?

On one hand, if he did, it would be like saying he likes her, and frankly, just because one of his counterparts has a thing for one of hers doesn’t mean that _he_ does. On the other, it _would_ be satisfying to see the bitch choking on his cock.

He was tempted to say no, just to stick it to her, and then he saw her tongue peek out and he was sold.

“Fine,” he agreed, noticing a light sparkle in those violet eyes before he continued, “ _But_ we’re doing it at the same time so you can’t cheat.”

“And how, exactly are we suppose to do that?”

He smirked before tackling her, moving her body so that her head was straight in front of his dick and that he had the same view of her pussy.

“Is that acceptable, Princess?”

She must have nodded because everything was silent for a bit before she agreed.

“Alright, when do we start?” he asked, a bit confused to the rules and not wanting Ray to trick him into losing because of some unspoken rule.

She tapped his inner thigh and he’s a bit pissed just how well that works to get his engines running.

“We’ll start once the underwear’s off. Both of them, that is.”

He chuckled, because of course she’d work in an advantage for herself in there.

“Sure thing, your highness,” he answered back as he pulls her panties down until their completely off, giving him a good long look at his greatest foe’s chooch, the pocket already smelling musky. She decides to take her time with him, unbuttoning his pants and moving them down slowly, even after he lifted his ass off the ground to help her out. and she kept touching his legs to pull them down, and she touched this space in his inner knee that making him hard before they even fucking started.

“Damn it, Ray, stop the bullshit and pull them down already,” he hissed and he savored how her legs shivered at that.

“Afraid that I’ll take you down?” she asked as she finally finished the pants and started on the boxers he wore.

“Well, if that’s the game you’re going to play…” he then started biting her inner thighs, sucking as hard as he could, marking them up as she kept her slow torture on his dick with that slow pull.

She hisses and he takes that small victory, before she got the drawers to a place she was happy with and took a firm hold on his dick. Too firm.

“Fuck, that shit hurts, bitch,” he said, his nails sinking into her thighs to distract himself from the pain.

“Well, think of it as payback, _dear_ ,” she answered back as she loosened her grip on him, “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah.”

And they started, with him giving a few broad strokes of his tongue on her slit to start with, getting a general feel for it and noting where she started shivering while she did some exploring herself, just licking around and figuring out what made his cock his.

It was nice for a bit, just doing this, nothing too drastic as they were figuring out their strategies in this game.

Well then, _that_ won’t due. He then rolled his tongue into the middle and started plunging into the savior’s pussy.

She moaned out loud, and a rush of joy went through him at that, sure that’s this’ll give him an early lead.

He then flattened his tongue inside her and started moving it in and out, doing everything he can to stay in the lead.

But he underestimated just how tricky she is.

Ray, being the cruel bitch she is, takes the ice cream that they had abandoned, and smears it all over his dick, and he doesn’t scream at her for icing his dick like that or moan as her hot mouth warms up the places where the ice cream was and fuck, he should have thought of that first.

He changes tactics and starts sucking on the outer walls, bringing his fingers in to play with the small bump of nerves that’ll make her scream.

He was a bit disappointed when she didn’t, but the moan that he felt all the way through his dick was a good consolation prize.

He went it hard, hoping to take victory for himself, when she pulled out the big guns.

She went full throttle on his cock, deep throating him like some kind of pornstar, her nose touching his balls as her warm mouth enveloped him in their tight embrace.

He was muffling himself with her folds, taking them in and hoping to at least get a tie with her. But somehow, like some kinky reprise of their first epic battle, she got him to cum, and he bit at her clint to try to keep from screaming, and, somehow, that worked. Of course, it could have been his nose going through her folds, but either way he felt the slick from her own orgasm on his face, which made him feel… Happy?

They pant on the floor after all that, both of them covered in jizz and slick and melted ice cream that they’re going to have to wipe off the floor.

“So, does that mean I win?” she asks, a smug grin on her face, and he can’t help but want to prove her wrong next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for all the Ray/Zarc fans out there that want more content, though there are already plenty of amazing smut stories already, and I can’t help but feel like I don’t measure up at all. Also there’s a reference in here to this amazing story that’s I’ve been following called “Blame the Theater” that’s honestly one of the most amazing Arc-V stories I’ve ever read.


End file.
